Par une journée de rentrée
by Sniff Freakin' Black
Summary: Albus rentre en première année, James en deuxième et Lily reste chez elle, sans ses frères! Une journée de rentrée vu par les trois enfants Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_Par une journée de rentrée._

_**Albus :**_ J'adresse un dernier signe de la main a Papa, Maman et Lily, puis me retourne vers Rose qui à déjà un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Ma cousine est comme Hermione : elle lit sans arrêt et elle est très cultivée. Je me dit parfois qu'elle aurait dû intégrer Poudlard en avance grâce à son potentiel cognitif.

De mon côté, Maman affirme que je suis le portrait craché de Papa, autant physiquement que mentalement. Lily ressemble énormément à Maman et James est un mélange des deux:il à les cheveux noirs en bataille de Papa et les yeux marrons flamboyants de Maman. D'un point de vue caractériel, James est comme James Potter premier du nom (enfin d'après Papa). En bref, James aime mettre le bazar. Il a même volé la carte du maraudeur qui était dans le bureau de Papa. Mais Papa à gardé sa cape d'invisibilité il en à besoin pour son travail d'Auror.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose atterrir sur mes genoux. Je regarde ce que c'est et me retrouve nez à nez -ou plutôt nez à museau – avec un petit chat gris. Une voix de fille s'élève alors :

-Non ! Gaïa! Laisse le tranquille !

Le chat miaule et saute dans les bras d'une fille se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment que Rose et moi occupons.

-Excusez-moi, dit la fille, mais tout les compartiments sont pleins, je peux m'installer ici avec mon ami ?

-Oui, viens ! Dis-je en retirant mes pieds de la banquette.

-Merci ! Répondit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers le couloir et reprit : Alex ! Viens par-là !

L'instant d'après un grand garçon châtain foncé aux yeux bleus apparut derrière la fille.

Cette dernière s'assit à côté de moi tandis que le dénommé Alex prenait place à côté de ma cousine. La fille se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main que je serrai :

-Moi, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, je suis Alice. Alice Winston.

-Et moi, je suis Albus Potter.

-Oh ! Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter !

-Oui, je sais, merci de me le faire remarquer, répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Alice sourit et son ami prit la parole :

-Moi c'est Alexander Hudson mais appelez moi Alex.

Rose se présenta sans oublier de préciser qu'elle était ma cousine puis le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes dans le compartiment.

-Euh..., repris-je d'une voix timide, vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ?

-Moi, dit Alice, Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ma mère était à Serdaigle, mon père à Gryffondor, mon grand-père à Serpentard et mes deux frères étaient à Poufsouffle.

-Dans mon cas je n'ai aucun risque d'aller à Serpentard puisque je suis un né-moldu , mais j'espère être à Gryffondor !

-Mon père dit qu'avec mon potentiel intellectuel, je devrais être à Serdaigle, mais toute ma famille était à Gryffondor.

-Et toi Albus, me demande Alice, ou penses-tu être ?

-Hum... Comme Rose, toute ma famille était à Gryffondor et mon frère James y est actuellement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'irais d'office.

J'essayais d'arborer une expression sereine. La discussion que j'avais eue avec Papa quelques minutes auparavant m'avait rassurée mais la peur d'être à Serpentard était toujours là.

Une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir, le chariot à sucreries arrivait.

J'achetai un tas de Chocogrenouilles que nous nous partageâmes en quatre.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur James que je présentait à Alice et Alex :

-Bon bah... voici mon frère James. Il est en deuxième année.

-Salut ! Dit mon frère, Al passe moi des Chocogrenouilles !

Alors que je lui passais, une grande et jolie blonde arriva à côté de James.

-Alors Victoire, il va comment Teddy ? Demanda mon frère.

-Si tu commences à m'embêter alors que je vais saluer mes cousins préférés, je ne vais plus prendre la peine de bouger mon superbe postérieur pour aller saluer qui que ce soit.

-J'ai toujours sus que j'étais ton cousin préféré, dit James.

-Non désolée mais je parlais de Rose et Al. Vois-tu James-chéri, je n'aime pas spécialement les abrutis se mêlant de ma vie privée, dit Victoire. Puis se tournant vers moi, elle dit :

-Al, Rosie, si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me voir !

Puis elle s'en alla.

-Wah ! Ils sont bons ces Chocogrenouilles ! Dit James, Tiens c'est Papa sur la carte.

Il me tendit la carte en question. Alice regarda par-dessus mon épaule et dit :

-Eh ben ! Ton père te ressemble beaucoup...ou plutôt, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père !

-Bon Al, je te laisse. Je vais rejoindre mes amis dans mon compartiment. Et surtout, fais attention au calamar géant . Au fait ! Elle est mignonne ta copine, dit mon frère en souriant à Alice.

Puis il s'en alla. J'observe Alice discrètement. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, Alice. Elle a des cheveux acajou qui lui descendent entre les omoplates et des yeux marrons foncés, me rappelant vaguement ceux de Maman.

Le voyage se termine enfin. Je descend ma grosse valise du filet a bagage ainsi que la cage de Pandore, ma chouette. Nous marchons jusqu'au bord du lac. J'aperçois Hagrid qui me fait un signe discret de la main. Il invite tout les première année à monter des barques pouvant contenir environ quatre personnes. Je m'assois à côté de Rose. Alex et Alice se placent en face de nous.

Gaïa, la chatte d'Alice est roulée en boule sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et Héra, la chouette Harfang d'Alex à la tête sous l'aile, à la manière de Pandore. Soudain, un bruit sourd venant du fond de la barque retentit. L'embarcation se met à vaciller légèrement puis, finit par se stabiliser.

-Albus... Dit Rose, c'est quoi ce... cette chose difforme ?

Et elle me montre du doigt un truc flottant à la surface de l'eau.

-Euh... je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un tentacule du calamar géant...

-Mais Al, il était déjà là du temps des maraudeurs, et sûrement bien avant... Il devrait être mort !

-Bah il faut croire que ces conneries sont nées pour durer, dit Alex qui peinait à cacher son fou rire devant la tête apeurée de ma cousine.

Tout les élèves étaient amassés devant la lourde porte du hall d'entrée du château. Une voix de vieille femme se fit entendre :

-Les première année, devant-moi s'il vous plaît.

-C'est le professeur McGonagall , me souffla Rose à l'oreille, Grand-mère et Grand-père l'ont eue quand ils étaient jeune. Elle doit être vieille !

-Antique, tu veux-dire !

Rose pouffa mais retrouva son sérieux quand le professeur reprit la parole:

-Vous allez être répartis dans les quatre maisons de l'école portant le nom de ses créateurs : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ces maisons seront les vôtres pour vos sept années à Poudlard. Vous ferez gagner des points a votre maison en travaillant sérieusement et efficacement, mais vous en ferez perdre en vous montrant insolent envers un professeur, en rendant un travail trop en retard, ou en ne respectant tout simplement pas le règlement de l'école. Laissez vos valises et vos animaux ici, les elfes de maisons s'occupent de tout ça. La Répartition va commencer.

Tout les élèves de première année se mirent en file indienne. Je me retrouvais coincé entre Alex et Rose.

Nous défilâmes lentement entre les tables de la grande salle. J'aperçus James qui me fit un clin d'œil complice.

McGonagall posa sur le tabouret un pièce de tissu difforme, rabougrie et rapiécée de partout. Il me sembla même qu'elle était brûlée a un endroit. C'est ce... Cette chose le choixpeau magique ?

Le chapeau entama une chanson, dans laquelle il précisa que Gryffondor recrutait les plus courageux, Serpentard accueillait les plus malin, Serdaigle recevait les plus instruits et Poufsouffle le reste.

Puis McGonagall nous expliqua :

- A l'appel de votre nom veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Quand le Choixpeau aura précisé la maison dans laquelle vous irait, veuillez rejoindre la table vous correspondant, sans oublier de remettre le chapeau en place.

Elle commença l'appel avec Amerloot, Josh.

Un garçon brun s'avança vers le tabouret puis s'y assit. L'antique professeur posa le choixpeau sur la tête du gars. Après quelque seconde, le chapeau cria :

-POUFSOUFFLE !

La table des Poufsouffle applaudit et le type alla vite s'asseoir. Après une dizaine d'autres élèves, ce fût le tour d'Alex.

Dès l'instant ou le choixpeau fût posé sur sa tête, il cria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

La tablée applaudit et Alex alla s'asseoir à côté de mon frère qui lui avait fait une place.

Encore après quelques élèves dont un certain « Malefoy, Scorpius » qui partit à Serpentard, le professeur cria :

-Potter, Albus !

J'avance vers le choixpeau. Mes jambes flageolent légèrement. Je m'assois sur le tabouret et McGonagall pose le chapeau sur ma tête. Une petite voix me dit alors :

-Potter hein ? Albus Severus... tu es rusé et très doué... Ton deuxième prénom t'a été donné en hommage à un Serpentard. Je te verrais bien là-bas...

-Non, pas à Serpentard ! Pensais-je.

-Non, pas à Serpentard ? Severus Rogue était un Serpentard très courageux... Harry Potter... Un homme vaillant et je vois en toi non seulement de la ruse et de l'intelligence mais aussi beaucoup de hardiesse. Tu es le digne fils de ton père, mais aussi de ta mère. Je l'ai vue essayer de voler l'épée de Gryffondor durant sa sixième année. Il faut du courage pour pénétrer par effraction dans un bureau directorial. La petite Ginevra Weasley... Une femme vaillante. Alors aucun doute, il vaut mieux te mettre à GRYFFONDOR !

Je redonnais le chapeau à la directrice et allais m'asseoir à côté d'Alex qui me dit :

-Super, on va être dans le même dortoir et ensemble en cours !

Plusieurs élèves furent encore répartis jusqu'à ce que...

-Weasley, Rose !

Après quelques secondes le chapeau cria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

La tablée applaudit et ma cousine alla s'asseoir en face de moi, rayonnante.

-Winston, Alice !

La jolie Alice s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis le chapeau cria une nouvelle fois :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de Rose.

Les derniers élèves furent appelés et McGonagall entama son discours :

-Bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Cette année sera pour vous je l'espère, aussi enrichissante que les précédentes et je souhaite à nos nouveaux élèves de s'intégrer bien vite au sein de notre école. Quelques changements ont été effectués cette année : J'ai le regret de vous annoncé le départ à la retraite de notre concierge, Argus Rusard, qui est désormais remplacé par Andrew Montgomery, qui lui, autorise la magie dans les couloirs à partir du moment que ça ne lui rajoute pas de travail.

Cette année, l'apprentissage des duels sera pris en main par des Aurors que le ministère aura mit a notre disposition.. Il est possible de s'inscrire dans ce club dès la première année. Notre ministre, Kingsley Shacklebot, estime que les jeunes méritent de savoir ce défendre face à tout type d'attaque.

Et enfin dernière nouveauté : vous ferez maintenant attention aux détritus que vous laissez dans vos maisons respectives. Suite à une nouvelle loi, les elfes de maison sont dans le droit de ne pas nettoyer un espace dépourvu d'hygiène.

Rose me souffla un « maman à encore frappé » et le professeur poursuivit son discours :

-En ce qui concerne le règlement le nouveau concierge défend strictement à n'importe quel élève non-accompagné d'un professeur de traîner dans les couloirs après onze heures – le regard de la directrice se posa un instant sur James- il est rappelé qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt Interdite, et pour finir, la liste des objets interdit est affiché dans chacune de vos salles communes. Pour ce qui est de mes paroles personnelles, je vous souhait une agréable soirée et un bon appétit.

Nous applaudissons et des plats surgissent devant nous.

-Content que tu sois à Gryffondor petit frère, me dit James, mais le choixpeau à mit un certain temps à ce décider non ?

-Eh bien...Pour être honnête, il à songé à m'envoyer à Serpentard car mon deuxième prénom est celui d'un homme célèbre ayant appartenu à cette maison. Néanmoins, il à dit que Severus Rogue était courageux, que j'étais le digne fils de nos parents et qu'ainsi, ma place était plus à Gryffondor qu'autre chose.

-Tant mieux. Ça va être plus drôle de t'avoir avec moi. Nous allons être deux à supplier Papa pour avoir la cape d'invisibilité. Et toi Rosie, j'aurais parié tout mon argent de poche que tu irais à Serdaigle.

-Il à bien songé à m'y envoyer, mais il à dit « qu'après avoir lut en moi et décelé une grande vaillance, ma place était à Gryffondor ».

-Et toi Alex ?

-Aucune explication, juste ''Gryffondor ! ''

-Puis toi, Alice ?

-Le choixpeau à dit que jamais il n'avait eu une décision aussi dure à prendre. Finalement, il m'a laisser choisir.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisis Gryffondor ? Demanda Rose

Alice rosit légèrement et dit :

-Parce que c'est là que son ceux que je considère comme mes futurs meilleurs amis.

-Rose Weasley ! Tu poses ce livre immédiatement !

-James, je fait ce que je veux !

-Rose, tu fermes ce foutu bouquin, ou je le brûle !

-James Sirius Potter ! Puis-je savoir en quoi le fait que je lise à table te dérange ?

-Il se trouve, ma chère cousine, qu'à ton âge, on profite de ce qui se passe autour de nous, on s'amuse, on profite de la vie, mais on ne reste pas ancré dans...

-Laisse-la tranquille James ! Cria Victoire.

-Ma chère Victoire, ce n'est pas parce que notre cher Teddy te manques que tu dois déverser toute ta mauvaise humeur contre moi !

Victoire souffla d'exaspération devant ce que j'appelle : « le degrés de chiantattitude de James ». Elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais fût coupée par l'arrivée des hiboux. Étant arrivé hier, je ne m'attendais pas recevoir de courrier. C'est pourquoi je fus étonné de voir Perséphone, la chouette blanche de Maman se poser sur la table renversant au passage une cruche de jus de citrouille sur le livre toujours ouvert de Rose.

_Mon chéri,_

_Désolée, mais James t'a devancé et nous à écrit hier soir. Ton père et moi avons été heureux que tu sois placé à Gryffondor, mais néanmoins peu surpris. Toute la famille y est passée, il est normal que tu y sois. Ton frère nous également dit que toi et Rose vous étiez fait des amis. Vous n'avez pas traîné ! Pareil que ton père : lui et Ron on sympathisé tout de suite. Hermione est arrivée un peu plus tard. _

_Mais je divague. Il est très tard, je suis fatiguée par ma journée et tout ce que ton père trouve de mieux a faire est d'énerver Lily en jouant avec elle juste avant d'aller au lit. Tiens, puisque c'est comme ça, il ira la coucher lui-même._

_J'ai été surprise que Rusard ai pris sa retraite. Mais après tout, tant mieux ! Tu n'auras pas à le voir fouiner partout ou à chercher n'importe quelle excuse pour te mettre une retenue. Ah! Ce bon vieux Rusard, Fred et George lui en on fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais tout de même, il est étrange qu'il soit partit un an après la rentrée de ton frère à Poudlard._

_Bon, eh bien Albus, je n'ai plus grand chose à te dire si ce n'est que tu nous manques beaucoup, mais plus particulièrement à ta petite sœur qui occupe dorénavant les heures qu'elle passait avec toi avec Hugo._

_Voilà ! Je t'embrasse mon chéri, Ta maman, Ginny._

_Albus,_

_Vu ce que ton frère nous a raconté dans sa lettre, ta rentrée à Poudlard semble s'être plutôt bien passée. Lui et Victoire sont heureux que toi et Rose les ayez rejoint à ce qu'ils appellent : la tablée des courageux. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu finisses à Serpentard._

_Enfin Bref. Mon fils, j'ai des recommandations à te faire :_

_-Dit à James qu'il n'aura pas ma cape d'invisibilité._

_-Ne te frites pas avec des gens plus âgés que toi._

_-Ne prends pas exemple sur ton frère._

_-Ne t'approche pas de Peeves._

_-Ne cherche pas à énerver le professeur McGonagall (elle est encore là elle?)._

_-Essaye de devenir attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch._

_-Va rendre visite à Hagrid le plus souvent possible._

_-Inscris-toi a l'apprentissage des duels (je vais peut-être donner un cour ou deux)_

_-Ne salit pas ma super réputation (je blague mais ne raconte pas de conneries à mon sujet s'il te plaît)._

_-Poursuit la descendance Potterienne avec une **ROUSSE que tu auras épousée.**_

_Voilà Albus, tout cela est la clé de la réussite. As-tu vu la super vie que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Si tu y parviens, essaye de tuer un mage noir avec un ''Expelliarmus '', ça aide beaucoup._

_Et enfin, une dernière chose, ce conseil avisé est le plus précieux que je puisse te confier : N'ENERVE JAMAIS UNE FEMME FATIGUEE ! (ce soir je dors sur le divan avec une couverture et un oreiller)._

_Je t'embrasse, Ton père le grand, l'incomparable, le genialissime Harry Potter._

_P.S de ta mère : n'écoutes pas ton père et épouses qui tu veux !_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody!<strong>

**Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic qui en comptera trois au total. Désolée pour les fautes d'Orthographe, je fais ce que je peux. Je vous promet aussi que le chapitre suivant sera plus drôle car celui-ci était disons...Pas marrant du tout ?**

**Enfin, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce que vous penser de cet unique chapitre en me laissant un review? Ce n'ast pas compliqué à faire et ça me fait toujours trèèèèèès plaisir. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, votre dévouée _Sniff_.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lily **_: Bon eh bien ça y est, mon deuxième grand frère est en route pour Poudlard et tout ce qu'Hugo trouve d'intelligent à me dire est :

-C'est génial on à nos parents pour nous seuls !

-Non ce n'est pas génial, répliquai-je, je vais m'ennuyer sans Al et James. Tu dis ça parce que toi et Rose vous disputez sans arrêts...

-Oui je te l'accorde Lily ,mais voit le bon côté des choses, nous allons pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble et avec Teddy !

Papa posa sa main sur mon épaule :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ta mère et moi allons t'offrir un chien.

-Un chien ? S'exclame Maman, c'est cela oui !

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est sympa, un chien.

-Harry, tu n'est pas sérieux tout de même ?

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Un labrador, tu es d'accord Lily ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre que je voulais un berger allemand, Maman s'écria :

-Harry Potter ! Aucun chien ne mettra JAMAIS le moindre coussinet dans ma maison !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-As-tu idée de ce que représente l'entretien d'un chien ? Entre les poils, les promenades, la nourriture, les déjections et le véto, non merci je ne tiens pas à courir et agiter ma baguette partout pour m'occuper d'un animal qui est certes le plus grand compagnon de l'homme mais qui n'en reste pas moins autonome dans son entretien...Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu faire le ménage.

-Mais Sirius était propre ! Protesta Ron qui venait dans la dispute de mes parents.

-Sirius ? Sirius était un chien ayant pour esprit celui d'un humain ! Évidemment qu'il était propre ! s'enflamma ma génitrice.

Je décidai de stopper la conversation en voyant une ombre de tristesse dans le regard de Papa. L'évocation de son parrain mettait toujours Papa mal à l'aise et triste.

-De toute façon, dis-je, moi je veux un hibou !

-C'est d'accord, je t'emmène demain sur le chemin de Traverse ! Trancha Maman.

-Mais Ginny... commença Papa.

Mais Maman le coupa :

-Bon on rentre ! Ron, Hermione ce soir apéro chez nous !

-Ok !

En partant j'entendis Ron dire à Papa :

-Fait gaffe vieux, te laisse pas dominer !

Puis Hermione crier :

-Ron ! Ramènes ton postérieur ici en vitesse ! J'ai froid et tu à les clefs de la voiture !

-Tout de suite ma chérie !

Papa sourit et nous nous hâtâmes de rejoindre Maman qui nous attendait dans la voiture .

La porte se referma sur Hugo qui me faisait un dernier signe de la main. Nous avions passé une bonne soirée. Papa, Maman , Ron et Hermione avaient passé la soirée à se raconter des souvenirs du passé tandis qu'Hugo et moi jouions à la bataille explosive.

Je m'apprêtais à former les volets de ma chambre quand Déméter, la chouette de James me percuta de plein fouet m'envoyant ainsi saluer la moquette de ma chambre. Je me redressai tandis que Déméter se calait contre mon épaule. Je courut en direction du salon ou étaient restés Papa et Maman et tandis à ma mère la missive qu'apportait la chouette :

_Papa, Maman, Petit Monstre_ (Merci James très cher frère...)

_Je ne vous demande pas comment vous allez car je vous ai vus il y a seulement quelques heures et que je n'ai pas que cela à faire. J'aurais plus laisser Al vous l'écrire mais j'ai envie d'être désagréable et de lui griller la priorité : Rosie et Lui ont été envoyés à... GRYFFONDOR !_

_Ils sont tout les deux très heureux et moi et Victoire aussi._

_Il y a du changement à Poudlard, Rusard à pris sa retraite, mais il est remplacé par un autre type qui à l'air plus sympa. Tu sais Papa, il est peut être très gentil, mais je ne sais pas s'il le serait encore s'il me surprenait flâner dans les couloirs après onze heure du soir pour par exemple envoyer du courrier en retard ou tout simplement saluer Hagrid._

_Tout serait tellement plus simple si je possédais la cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à mon homonyme..._

_Mais je vous laisse, j'ai d'autre chose à glander que de vous écrire trois pages. Répondez-moi ce soir, car j'ai demandé à ma chère Déméter de vous emmerder jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez._

_Bien à vous, chers parents et...insignifiante petite créature à la chevelure de feu, _

_James Sirius Potter le Magnifique._

-Quel adorable enfant, commenta ironiquement Maman.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Ça, dit Maman, ça vient de ton côté pas du mien

-Oui sans doute ma Chérie...Mais ça ne viens pas directement de moi, plutôt de mon père...

-Pas directement de toi ? Et tes vagabondages nocturnes dans Poudlard avec Ron hein ?

Hum...La soirée va être très, très longue...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Troisième chapitre :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>James:<strong>_ Mouhahaha ! Ils sont pris la main dans le sac. Teddy et Victoire ! Ensemble ! Il faut que je le dise à tout le monde.

Voilà ! Tout le monde est au courant...Mais quoi ? La nouvelle ne les intéresse pas ? Il faut que je les raisonnent.

Hein ? Moi, comme Ron ? Papa, Maman, nous allons devoir discuter de ce que mon cher petit Tonton à pu apercevoir des ses yeux fouineurs...Mais plus tard. Bridget vient de m'appeler. Je dis au revoir à la famille puis je monte dans le train.

Je m'assois à côté de Bridget, ma blondasse de meilleure amie. Cette fille est tout simplement gé-ni-ale, elle a un goût aussi prononcé que le mien pour ce que j'appelle « le foutage de bordel ». Toujours partante pour la connerie.

En face de mon amie, il y a Max, aussi brun que Bridget est blonde, un peu paresseux mais qui retrouve étrangement toute sa vitalité quand il s'agit de semer Rusard qui nous traque dans les couloirs de l'école. Et enfin à côté de Max, il y a Jayson -Jay pour les intimes- c'est la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse (hormis Rose et Hermione). Ce qui est bien avec Jay, c'est qu'il ne fayote aucunement avec les profs et qu'il met tout son Quotient Intellectuel au profit de l'élaboration de nos plans pour le foutage de merde. Oh putain ! Je suis vulgaire aujourd'hui !

Mais ça me plaît.

Grand-mère dirait sûrement : « Le ciel soit loué ! James-chéri, surveille donc ton langage ! Tes parents t'ont élevé dignement, sans jamais prononcer le moindre juron devant toi ! »

Mais oui mémé, déballes ton discours bourré de phrases complexes et soutenues. Désolé de te l'apprendre mais moi, je n'ai pas connu Nick-quasi-sans-tête quand il pouvait boire du jus de citrouille sans fuir de partout.

Hum, il serait peut être temps que j'écoute ce que Bridget a à me dire :

-James, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oui, Nick, euh, Bridget

-Je propose de lâcher ce leurre explosif dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Bonne idée allons-y !

-Jay, Max, vous venez ?

-Non, non c'est bon allez y tout seul.

-Tsssss flemmards...

Nous passons devant plusieurs compartiments et arrivons enfin devant celui des préfets. Un Serdaigle en sort et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Je sors discrètement ma baguette et murmure _« Alohomora ». _Personne ne remarque rien. Bridget ouvre rapidement la porte en grand et je jette entre les préfets un petit objet qui, au contact du sol, explose dans un grand bruit et dans un gros nuage de fumée noire. Nous étions à peine partis qu'une voix se fit entendre :

-POTTER ! RAMSAY !

Nous courons dans le couloir bousculant au passage toute personne se trouvant devant nous. J'aperçois Albus et Rose dans un compartiment. Une petite visite s'impose.

Hé bien, la répartition d'hier soir s'est plutôt bien passée. Albus et Rose sont à Gryffondor, comme moi. Malefoy est envoyé à Serpentard. On à la classe ou on l'a pas et lui pour être à Serpentard, il doit pas l'avoir.

Tiens ! C'est l'heure pour les hiboux d'arriver. Déméter se pose devant moi et Perséphone, la chouette de Maman devant Al. Mouhahaha, bien fait pour toi Rose, tu n'avait qu'à refermer ton fichu bouquin. Je déplie le parchemin apporté par ma chouette et commence la lecture.

_James,_

_Ton père et moi te remercions de nous avoir écrit mais tu aurais plus laisser ce plaisir à ton frère. Nous te prions aussi de ne plus dire à Déméter de nous embêter pour qu'on te répondes. Alors je te griffonne ce petit mot pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille._

_Oh et une dernière chose : tu as intérêt d'arrêter de traîner dans les couloirs de l'école, ou le super Ouragan 718 que tu as vu à la boutique de Quidditch te passeras certainement sous le nez à Noël, chose qui serait vraiment regrettable._

_Je t'embrasse, Maman ._

_P.S de ton père : arrête tes sorties nocturnes ou je brûle la carte du Maraudeur dès que tu rentres._

Ok. Ça fait plaisir, merci Papa, merci Maman. Alors que je m'apprête à brûler le parchemin, je me rend compte qu'il y en a un autre. Je reconnais l'écriture très enfantine des Lily.

_James-chéri,_

_Juste une chose à te dire : Il serait temps que Déméter apprenne à faire son atterrissage sans percuter de plein fouet son destinataire. A l'heure ou je t'écris ceci, Maman -qui essaye de lire par dessus mon épaule, chose que je lui ai interdit de faire- vient de trouver une plume dans ma chevelure de feu (comme tu le dit si bien...). A part cela, je vais m'ennuyer sans toi et Al... Mais bon, il y a Teddy et Hugo et demain, Maman va m'acheter une chouette ! Papa voulait m'offrir un chien mais notre mère à dit non... Tant pis !_

_Encore une chose : cet après-midi, Maman à nettoyé de fond en comble ta chambre et celle d'Albus. J'ai eu le temps de cacher toute les saloperies que Tonton George t'a donné dans la mienne pour ne pas que ces malheureux objets finissent sous la chaleurs intenable d'un incendio. Tu me doit une fière chandelle !_

_Bon je te laisse, grand frère, à bientôt,_

_Lily, ton petit monstre._

-Toi je t'aime, dis-je à l'adresse de ma sœur.

Bridget me regarde comme si j'étais un Hippogriffe violet en tutu jouant du banjo. Elle n'a pas dû comprendre que je parlais tout seul (ou plutôt à ma sœur). Je lui tends la lettre de Lily. Elle sourit en la lisant. Ma petite sœur est géniale. Enfin pas autant que moi mais presque.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon ben voilà la fin de cette petite fanfiction! Aucune review...Chuis déçue...Peut être quelques lectures, mais je m'en mique. J'écrit pour le plaisir et pour celui des autres, tant pis s'ils n'apprécient pas mes "oeuvres" a leurs juste valeur. A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfiction!<strong>_

_**Votre dévouée Sniff.**_


End file.
